


【茜言万雨】杏色

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, OOC 大写的OOC, 小妈文学, 狗血 不喜欢小妈文学请及时退出, 设定是雨比茜大五岁, 重复强调：狗血OOC, （雨是茜的小妈）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 她总会穿着那件浅杏色的吊带，踏着毛绒拖鞋，端着精致漂亮的瓷盘施施然走过来，把食物放在她面前，然后对她微笑。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

万家的老爷子不知道怎么想的，娶了个岁数比自己小几轮的年轻女人进门。他一娶进门，流言马上漫天飞起来。

他本来有个老婆，后来离了婚，没有再婚，也没有子女。不惑之年，他领养了一个女孩，各种各样的猜测都没有断过，有的说他是为了颜面上好看，有的说是去找风水先生算了，需要养个女儿。说什么的都有，他从没回应过。

他给她起了名字，单名一个茜字。据说他和这个养女刚开始还有些亲近，毕竟是三两岁的年纪就抱回来了。可等孩子大了点，到了不听话的时候，就待她不好了，经常是非打即骂，不知道的还以为养来是做小佣人的。

这孩子大概也受够了他的打骂，中学时就要求他送她出国读书。他也答应了，大概是想着，送走了身边也清静。距离远了点，关系就有所缓和，这个养女也还算孝顺，同意了读完博就归国，帮他打理公司。可没想到在归国前一年，她这个老爹搞了这么一出。

外界都传那女人是不知道哪来的流莺，年轻貌美，把万家这个常年浪迹花丛的老头子的魂都勾了去，外面的花花草草统统都失了颜色似的，他只想着把她娶进门。

她的名字也好听，叫张雨绮。像她的人一样，是雨中挂着水的绮靡的花。漂亮的五官，化着精致的淡妆，总是带着笑，很好说话的样子。

万茜回国的时候，女人已经嫁给他半年有余了。她父亲在接风宴上，叫她喊那女人叫母亲，她不愿意。那哪儿能呢？这个女人也就年长她五岁，“母亲”这样的字眼，叫她怎么叫得出口。

她父亲脸沉下来，阴郁愠怒，差点就要在饭桌上大发雷霆，可是他的手臂被张雨绮摁了下去。“不愿意叫就算了，”张雨绮微笑着对她父亲说，“不用勉强茜茜。”

万茜抬头多看了她几眼。她的继母有着一双桃花眼，此刻眼里带了笑，漾着水光，她小心翼翼地望着她。万茜竟然不敢多看，这让她心里横生出一些烦躁情绪。

那之后万茜不愿意再住在家里，她莫名的讨厌看见父亲和她年轻的继母出双入对。于是她搬了出去，住在公司附近，每天早出晚归，全身心投入到工作中。

流言依旧在，像在耳边嗡鸣的蚊蝇，打不散驱不尽，他们说着他们的老板如何风光无限地挽着那个漂亮女人的手出席上流社会的晚宴，说他对那女人的床如何的眷恋流连。这些难听的话灌进万茜的耳朵，让她心头生出无名的火。

如果可以，万茜希望自己能跟这个父亲永远断了关系。可是不行，她需要钱，她得打理他的公司，将来还要接管他的公司。所以她不得不陪着父亲，去参加公司的宴会。因此，某些醉酒的夜晚，万茜会同她父亲和继母一起回家，这常常不是顺着她的意愿，是张雨绮怕她一个人回去会没人照顾。

就是某一次，张雨绮把万茜送回她的房间。万茜安静地躺好，张雨绮刚准备走，却被她一把拉住了手腕。那是个月圆之夜，清辉洒进房间，照出了张雨绮脸上讶异的神色。万茜沉着声问她：“嫁给他这样的人，你甘心吗？”

张雨绮顿了半晌，抬手给万茜掖好了被子。大概是因为喝醉了，万茜觉得看东西不是很清晰，壁灯和月光加起来那么亮，也没法让她看清张雨绮眼尾的红是因着酒意微醺还是因为蓄了泪。

张雨绮不动声色地又收回手，转身去把窗帘拉上，回头又拉灭了灯。最后一缕光也没了。“茜茜，以后可以叫我小雨阿姨。”最终她只是答非所问，然后在黑暗中离开。

第二天早晨，万茜梳洗完毕穿戴整齐，准备去上班。走到饭厅，看到张雨绮正一个人在吃早餐。她背对着她，穿着一件浅杏色的真丝吊带裙，吊带外是一件缀着蕾丝的袍。那袍子几近透明，她白皙光洁的背露了小半，漂亮的蝴蝶骨若隐若现着。

万茜的喉间不自觉地滚动了一下，她又走近了两步，然后停了下来，接着她收回了脚，准备走开。

但张雨绮捕捉到了身后的脚步声，她慌忙起身，转身时脸上带着笑容。看到是万茜，她马上离了椅子，往前走了小半步，然后问她：“睡得好吗？”

“嗯。”万茜简短地答，目光扫过餐桌。她年轻的继母吃得很清淡，面前只有一只白瓷碗，里面还剩半碗白粥。“快迟到了，我就不吃了。”

张雨绮露出了某种急切的神情：“等一下，茜茜。我给你做了早餐，你拿着路上吃吧。”接着她迈着步子急匆匆进了厨房，又急匆匆的出来，看万茜还站在原地，她松了一口气似的笑了出来。

她手上拿着用烘培纸裹好的三明治，万茜犹豫了一下，伸手去接。两个人的手短暂的碰到一起，张雨绮脸一热，立刻收回了手。

三明治还带着点温度，万茜拉开包把三明治放了进去，然后她抬头看着张雨绮：“谢谢你。”

“没事，”张雨绮笑得很温柔，“快去上班吧。”她把万茜送到了门口，像个真正的母亲一样，带着关切的目光把她送出门，跟她招手说再见。

张雨绮给万茜做了一个牛油果三明治，面包边缘烤到金黄色，中间夹着牛油果、彩椒碎、煎蛋和培根。万茜低头闻了闻，只有食物的味道，没有张雨绮手指上的香水味。

那天下班她破天荒又回了她父亲的家，回去的路上她一直都在想张雨绮手指的温度，还有她另一只手上的钻石戒指。那是一颗切割得漂亮、镶嵌得完美的钻石，它配着银色的指环，在她的无名指上闪耀着。精致又美丽，相当衬她。

万茜从来也不知道她父亲的品味是可以改变的，他没有送那些雍容华贵到有些俗气的珠宝，而是选了这枚戒指。万茜不知道是什么改变了他，不知道张雨绮有什么样的手腕可以把他牢牢拴在她身边。

不过她终于知道自己心里那股火气是缘何而来。那是怒火，她因为别人羞辱她的继母而恼怒。其中还掺杂着妒火，她妒忌自己的父亲，她恨他可以拥有她继母那样的女人。

而张雨绮似乎什么都没有察觉到，她只是很努力的在做万茜的母亲，但凡万茜留宿，她一定会给她做早餐。淋了枫糖浆的松饼、海鲜粥、可颂……她变着花样给她做早餐，只希望她留下来跟她一起吃。

万茜开始听她的话，留下来。回家的次数也逐渐多起来，陪张雨绮吃早餐的次数也因此多了，但是她们从不多话。她总会穿着那件浅杏色的吊带，踏着毛绒拖鞋，端着精致漂亮的瓷盘施施然走过来，把食物放在她面前，然后对她微笑。

万茜总是会盯着她看，但在张雨绮的目光扫过来之前，她就已垂下眼帘，然后礼貌地向她道谢。

-


	2. Chapter 2

万家的老爷子中风死了，还没到七十岁，就死了。外界传得最广的，说是他那结婚还没满两年的小妻子把他克死了，这流言一时间甚嚣尘上，公司也完全乱了套。

万家的养女万茜走马上任，肃清了公司里那些聒噪如鸦雀的人物，稳住了原先的混乱局面。流言逐渐少了，她制不住的那些，外面各色的老狐狸，也被她一一用钱封住了嘴。

但是话已经说出去了，就不可能完全遏制得住。万茜不止一次见过张雨绮因为那些事情哭泣，她深居简出，很少见人。她还是在他们那老房子里住着，万茜越发觉得她的气质和那座装修得富丽堂皇的房子格格不入。

多年以后，万茜还是会想起葬礼的时候，张雨绮戴着黑纱，伏在她肩膀上低声呜咽。万茜当时很想问她是不是真的爱过他，可是没能问得出口。

后来她才知道，她并不是爱他，她从头到尾只是想要一个住处和一个可以依靠的人。她哭，是因为这个可以依靠的人没了，她很害怕。

万茜最终决定把张雨绮接到自己家住。张雨绮推脱了几次，终是拗不过万茜，只好答应下来。毕竟她很少对她这样说话，她们之前的交流就少得可怜。万茜轻声细语地劝她、安抚她，温柔得像是变了个人，张雨绮招架不住她这样宽慰照顾自己，只好答应下来。

万茜的公寓也很大，但始终是比不上原来的独栋别墅。不过她家装修得简约大方，看起来就很舒适，不像老房子，张雨绮时常会觉得那栋房子里的地砖和壁纸都晃眼。

张雨绮住在万茜家里，依然是没什么事做，但是她肉眼可见的快乐起来。她喜欢窝在万茜的书房里看书，喜欢躺在阳台的躺椅上晒太阳，喜欢抱着膝在飘窗上坐着发呆。

如果万茜加班，她就泡一壶茶或倒一杯酒，抱着书在自己的卧室里等她。一听见门响，她就掀开被子跳下床，迎万茜进门，然后去给她热宵夜。有时候她会等睡着，为了等万茜，卧室往往是开着门的，万茜回来看她睡了，便会轻手轻脚抽走她手里的书，给她盖好被子，然后帮她关掉壁灯。

张雨绮能感觉到，万茜变得不一样了，她现在亲切又温和，话也比以前多了不少。她会狎昵地唤她小雨阿姨，对她的态度不再是之前那种疏离淡漠，而是关照体贴。

这样的生活也不错，非常惬意。张雨绮仍是不爱出门，但她又喜欢做菜，万茜就让人买好菜送到家里来。她负责着万茜的早餐和宵夜，做得一如既往的精致健康。

万茜有时候会想，如果自己只是好心，可怜这个女人，那还会把她接来自己家住吗？答案是不会的。她从一开始就觊觎着她，心里始终有一头兽在叫嚣着——她想要侵占她漂亮的继母。

在张雨绮捧着脸对她笑的时候，那种感觉尤其强烈。张雨绮浑然不觉，只会继续对她笑，眼睛眯着，像只漂亮的小狐狸。“茜茜，多吃点吧，”她笑着说，“你好瘦。”

没人能一直在心里囚着一头兽，万茜也一样，纵使千万般努力，也不可能让它永远困在笼中。何况万茜本质上是一个商人，虽然与她养父没什么感情，可身上还是依稀能看到他的狡黠和狠戾。商人永远不会放过利益，不会放过已经到手的猎物，她也一样。

那天万茜参加完酒宴回家，因着酒精，身上温度都比以往要高。她喝了不少红酒，有些醉了，到家就直接去了浴室，洗了个干净，降了降温，才想起来没听到张雨绮的声音。

她披着睡袍出来，走向张雨绮的房间。房门开着，张雨绮半倚在床上睡着了。床边点着一盏小灯，灯光笼在人身上。她的睡颜看起来柔和又朦胧。

床头柜上有半杯香槟，万茜轻轻拿起来，透过灯光去看，看到浅淡的红色唇印。在那头兽的驱使下，她把自己的唇贴了上去，半抬起酒杯，抿了一口香槟。

她好像尝到了张雨绮的味道。

再低头去看张雨绮的时候，万茜的目光已然是被那头兽控制了，她眼里燃着火，身上再次热起来。她矮下去，在张雨绮身前半跪下来，手无法遏制地伸过去贴上她的脸。温热的手掌让张雨绮蹙了蹙眉，万茜这才注意到，张雨绮穿的是之前那件杏色的吊带，一如往常，她搭了一件缀着蕾丝的白色的袍。

她在那幽微的灯光里悠悠醒转，对上的是万茜充盈着欲望的目光。张雨绮甚至没来得及发出惊讶的声音，就被欺身上前的万茜堵上了嘴。

那是万茜肖想已久的唇，玫瑰瓣一样柔软甜蜜，张雨绮挣扎了几下，就被万茜钳制住了双手。她从万茜身上闻到了浓烈的酒气，自己的身子莫名也软下去。

不知道为什么，她一向心疼这孩子。万茜身材纤瘦，眉眼间总有浅淡的哀愁，即便如此却不见一点柔和，总是冷肃又淡漠，还少言寡语的。虽然她对她很温柔，但好像总保持了点距离，一直恭敬待她，保有分寸。

张雨绮知道她醉了，但这也不是她吻她的理由，她知道，却不受控制地软了手臂，不再想着去推开她。万茜见她不再挣扎，也松了手，去捧她的脸，更肆意地攻城略地，吻得张雨绮头都昏沉起来。

她哭了起来，万茜不知道原因，只是感觉到她的眼泪落下来，沾湿了她们的唇。万茜放开她，看她满脸是泪，眼底有些红，面儿上却是煞白的。她终于是有些于心不忍，刚才她只想着一亲芳泽，根本没想过后果。

万茜想逃，理智几乎要击退困兽，可是张雨绮却去抓万茜的手，握着她的指去解自己白色睡袍的扣子。万茜愣住了，洪水猛兽再度铺天盖地席卷而来，淹没了残存的那一点理智。

那种闪着暗淡珍珠光泽的贝母扣，又小又精致，丝线细细密密缝着，叠着人的手不好解。万茜几乎不耐烦起来，随着她的手解了两下，就挣开来，自己认真去给她解。

解了袍子，下面就是那件杏色的吊带裙，那带子极细，挂在她圆润莹白的肩上，勒过精致好看的锁骨。在她背后则更长，堪堪吊着下面的布料。她小半的背都暴露在空气里，羊脂般细嫩白皙的肌肤透着淡淡的馨香。万茜把她翻了过去，摁在床上，埋在她背上贪婪地闻着。漂亮的鼻尖顶在她的蝴蝶骨上，唇也随之落下来，贴着她的背去吻。

张雨绮轻微颤栗起来，嗓子里抑着某种小狐狸似的呜咽声，万茜喜欢这样，更变本加厉起来，拿尖牙磨着她的骨，惹得她呻吟的声音更加婉转动听。

她吻够了，剥了杏色的裙，要张雨绮像犬一样跪伏着。手指毫无怜惜地抚上腿间的软肉，那里本就已经是一片泽国，可以毫不费力地侵略攻占。万茜在那一刻突然又想起她的父亲，她眼底滑过一抹怨恨，指尖直直破开她娇嫩的穴口，探进了潮热紧窄的甬道，激得张雨绮又是一连串的哀叫。

她咬着贝齿，娇软的哼叫和求饶声在万茜听来，仍然像是多汁的蜜桃一样甜。万茜的眼梢都弥漫着浓烈的情欲，她啃咬着张雨绮的肩背，另一只手从她绵软的胸乳游弋到光滑的腰腹，在一片雪白上留下粉红的斑痕。

张雨绮最后被她折腾得双腿近乎痉挛，两眼都失神，眼角的泪干了，泛着红，鼻尖也湿漉漉的。她累坏了，腿根和后腰一片酸软，脱力的往下滑。万茜托着她，拿温热的毛巾帮她擦了身上粘腻的薄汗，终于又回到之前温柔的模样，抱着她亲了又亲，跟她道歉。

没有人能抗拒万茜的温柔，所以张雨绮没法硬着心肠赶她走，她还是有些抗拒，但万茜把她搂进怀里，她又无力去挣扎了。万茜沉稳的呼吸声在她耳后响起时，她再度感到头脑昏沉，不自觉地陷入了梦境编织的网。

那天之后，万茜回家时间比以往更早，喜欢缠着张雨绮，要跟她做爱。张雨绮说不清楚自己到底怎么想的，就这样默许她对自己动手动脚，可是她没想过要逃。为什么要逃？万茜给她安稳的生活，她甚至给她定制昂贵的衣裙，带她去参加宴会。她比任何人都体贴她、爱她，离开了她，她就什么也不是。

万茜再不愿意喊她小雨阿姨，更不可能喊她作母亲。她不知道母爱是什么，小时候照顾她的佣人阿姨给她的不是母爱，温和耐心的老师给她的也不是母爱。她不愿意承认张雨绮给她是近乎母爱般的关怀。万茜就跟张雨绮说，她们是没有血缘关系的亲人，但张雨绮只年长她五岁，她只能叫她姐姐。

张雨绮听了耳红心跳，又羞又恼，自己明明是她的继母，怎么就被叫成了姐姐呢？她便不准万茜在外人面前这样叫。万茜在外面介绍时就说，这是她父亲的遗孀，自己名义上的继母。说是继母，她眼里的保护欲比她父亲当年还要更胜一筹，若有人敢多斜睨几眼，一定会招来万茜冷冽的眼刀。

回到家却又是另一幅模样。万茜像只不知餍足的小狼，把张雨绮压在身下，咂摸着吮她唇齿间的甜。好像怎么也看不够似的，目光落在张雨绮身上，似乎都能点燃一簇野火。

“姐姐，”万茜轻咬她的乳尖，抹开的低音里有化不开的落寞与恐惧，“你别离开我。”

张雨绮嘤咛着，拿破碎的话语应她：“姐姐……不会离开你。”

万茜的指尖便掠过会让张雨绮尖叫的那一片柔软，果不其然引出身下人一阵呻吟。她漂亮年轻又风情万种的继母，在她身下轻扭着腰身，叫得比红灯区里最昂贵的娼妓还要动听。

但她不是娼妓，她只是她的继母，她的姐姐，她的情人。

-

万茜去查了张雨绮的身世。

她这才知道父亲手下的灰色产业链有多庞大，也才知道原来张雨绮是她父亲手下逃出来的流莺，或者说，是她父亲放了张雨绮一条生路。

也不能说是放了她一条生路，他只是将她从一个笼子转移到了另一个笼子里罢了。如果他没看上她，她就要被送去做雏妓，可是他看上了，就当成真正的金丝雀似的，把她养了起来。

那是她十二三岁时的事了。就因她长得极漂亮，眉眼间有些妖冶性感，举手投足间却清纯又甜蜜，这种溢满冲突的美感让人无法自拔。所以张雨绮被万茜的父亲看上了，他喜欢，便让人把她留了下来，找了个房子，养在那里。

据说她本就天真乖巧，他给她请了老师，来家里教她读书写字、唱歌弹琴，还训了礼仪，像养另一个女儿似的。万茜毫不知情，这一切都是在那个房子里进行的。只是，张雨绮不是他养来做女儿的。

她在那个房子里度过了十来年，几乎从未踏出过房门。窗帘都是两层，平日里拉得严严实实，她最多只能在院子里走走，外面的阳光对她来说都颇有些灼人。

就这样，张雨绮长到二十多岁，见到了一直养着她的，她素未谋面的那个男人。她已经被调教得服服帖帖，像个乖顺的宠物，也不知道外面世界的凶险。他对她好，她照单全收，只觉得万茜的养父是个善人。没过几年，他要她嫁，她就嫁了。

万茜赶走了向她汇报此事的人，只感觉头痛欲裂。她想，原来她们都是笼子里供人玩赏的宠物，始终没有逃出去过。张雨绮更是连想都没有想过，她都不知道自己一直困囿在笼中，又如何会去想逃离。

那天万茜回到家，看着张雨绮，盯着她看了良久，唤她过来：“小雨。”

张雨绮去了，就被她抱进怀里。她听到万茜说：“我们得走了。你愿意吗？跟我一起离开这里。我们要去一个新的地方，没有人认识我们的地方，到了那里，你想去哪儿就去哪儿。如果你要走，我就放你走。”

张雨绮不知道出了什么事，但她能感觉到万茜语气中沉沉的悲伤，她松开手，去看万茜的眼睛，那里也是一汪解不开的悲伤。她伸手抚平了万茜蹙着的眉，然后笑起来，眼睛弯弯的，像小月亮。

“我不会离开你呀，你说过的，我们是没有血缘的亲人。我不会离开你。”

所以，她仍是她的继母，她的姐姐，她的情人。

万茜想，以后还有很多，是自己要教给她的。

-

**END ******


End file.
